Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display device comprising a touch panel which can simultaneously detect touch operations to a plurality of portions, an operation display method and a tangible computer-readable recording medium.
Description of Related Art
In an operation display device, such as a terminal device in which a touch panel which can simultaneously detect touch operations which are carried out to a plurality of portions is provided on a display, the touch operations to a plurality of portions by using a plurality of fingers are recognized as a set of operations (multi-touch operation). Therefore, various types of operations, such as pinch in, pinch out, are received.
In a terminal device having a comparatively large display, a large operation display device provided in a conference system, or the like, one operation display device is sometimes used by a plurality of persons. In this case, if the operation display device cannot recognize whether the touch operations to a plurality of portions, which are simultaneously detected are the multi-touch operation carried out by one operator, or separate operations carried out by a plurality of operators (single touch operation), the operation display device cannot receive both of the operations which are simultaneously carried out by a plurality of persons and the multi-touch operation.
As a technology for solving the above problem, for example, the following large-size operation display device has been proposed. In the operation display device, a plurality of users who are near the operation display device are detected and the areas are assigned to the detected users, respectively. Then, the operation is received independently in each area (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154546).
A multi-touch panel for judging whether a plurality of operations which are simultaneously carried out to a plurality of touch input positions on the touch panel, are the multi-touch operation carried out by one operator in accordance with the position relation between a plurality of touch input positions (according to whether a plurality of touch input positions are apart from each other above a certain degree), has been proposed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-282634).
As technologies for specifying the operator, for example, there are technologies for obtaining the authentication information of a user from a terminal device by communicating with the terminal device which is held by an operator who touches the touch panel with the operator's finger, via the body of the operator (See Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2010-226248 and No. 2002-222169).
In the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2011-154546 and No. 2009-282634, if a plurality of users are not apart from each other above a certain degree, it is not possible to accurately judge whether the touch operations to a plurality of portions, which are simultaneously detected are the multi-touch operation carried out by one operator or separate single touch operations carried out by a plurality of operators.